Potter's Coven
by Alex127
Summary: Fate is not happy. She sends Harry back in time to fix up all the mess that a 3 red-heads and a certain headmaster had caused. TimeTravel! Grey!Harry Soulbound! RW/MW/GW/AD bashing. M-Rated just in case. AN: Seriously, this is my first fanfiction, so, please... and leave a review. Thanks! POSTPONED
1. Preview

Requirements of The Story:

-HP/HG/DG/SB/KB/TD/NT/PC

-Soul Bond FanFic.

-Starts in 3rd Year

-RW/MW/GW/AD bashing

-Grey Harry

Based on Reviews:

-How many more girls will join the coven?

-Will NL have another coven?


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

 _"Avada Kedevra!"_

The next thing he knew, he was lying on a white marble-like surface. He stood up, looking around. "Well, come on, master, you better be going, Fate's is not happy with you!" A man with a grim-looking hood approached him. "Oh for fuck's sake, where are my manners!? Hi, I am Death. Fate, well, she is my sister... Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get going!"

Harry, who had initially felt light-headed after finding out who the man before him was, had sat down. Now, he scrambled to his feet to chase after the guy in front of him. Walking down the corridor that was bathed in white light, he tried to talk to Death. "What happened? Is this afterlife? Why am I here? Where is everyone?"

Death, contrary to what everyone believes, is quite a cheerful and talkative person, or rather deity. "Well, this... you can call it the in-between place, like what your people call Heaven's Gate. Now, chop chop, we don't want to make Fate get a bad impression, do you?"

Finally, they arrived at a door, if Death had not pointed it out to him, he might have even completely missed it despite his seeker skills. Death opened it and ushered him into the room. Fate was sitting in a meditative pose. When he walked into the room. She opened her eyes and studied Harry. Suddenly, she pounced on him, "Why! Why must you make my job so difficult for me?! This is your 6th attempt at life and yet you still cannot complete the missions I gave you! I even tried manipulating the actions of few to make sure that you had succeeded! Urghh! And what was that with Ginny Weasley? She was not even one of your Soul-Mates! Death, bring the others in!"

And with that, Death, at the front of a small group, walked into the room. Harry hadn't even noticed that he left, but what he saw behind Death, or rather whos, had his eyes widen comically and eyebrows disappearing into his fringe. Behind him were, his best friend, Hermione Granger, his favorite Chaser, Katie Bell, the Hufflepuff that he never really got to know, Susan Bones, the mother of his godson, Nymphadora Tonks, Percy's ex-girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater, who he found had a nice body, and the Slytherins who were actually nice to him, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davies, and Daphne's sister, Astoria Greengrass.

Fate looked at each of them in turn, before speaking, "Well, you should know each other's names at the very least. You are Soul-Mates, well, the main ones in the group is Harry and Hermione, but that's because they are always in the heat of the matter. So, I will explain everything that has gone wrong this time and send you back to the summer before your second year. And yes, I am going to allow you to keep your memories this time" at Harry's raised eyebrows "with the added incentive of having full metamorphagus and animagus powers and the unlocking of your wandless and elemental powers. Yes, you have them but they were suppressed by a certain manipulative headmaster who wanted Harry under his control."


	3. Chapter 1: Afterlife

**Chapter 1: Afterlife**

"Where should we begin? Ah yes, let's start with first year, shall we?"

"So, at Platform 9 ¾, Harry should have met at least with one of his Soul-Mates, but thanks to that Molly bitch, he didn't. His first friend by right should have been Susan, but no, Albus _Freaking_ Dumbledore had to place him at the Dursley's, disregarding his parent's will. Oh and Harry, this time, leave the place immediately, go to Gringott's, request an Inheritance Test and have your parent's will read. But let me tell you first so you don't faint inside of the bank. Goblins had always considered emotions are weaknesses."

"You are Lord Potter, Lord Peverell, Heir Black, Lord Emrys, Lord Gryffindor, Lord Slytherin, Lord Pendragon, Heir of Ravenclaw and Heir of Hufflepuff. Yes, you inherited Potter, Peverell, Black and Gryffindor titles from your father's side, Pendragon and Emrys from your mother's side. You gained Slytherin by Rights of Conquest from defeating Tom that night in Godric's Hollow. Magic has ruled him dead so you gained the title even though he is not completely dead. The only reason you cannot take up the title of Lord Ravenclaw and Lord Hufflepuff is because those are matriarchal lines that can only be taken by females as Head of House with their husbands as the Lords. Well, Penelope is Lady Ravenclaw and Tonks is Lady Hufflepuff."

"Where was I, ah yes, and then, lucky for Harry, the troll had caused a friendship to form between Hermione and him. Well, there was also the friendship formed with Katie from getting into the Quidditch team. But, there was also Ronald Weasley, who was not supposed to be Harry's friend at all. He pulled down all of Harry's marks and prevented him from being more ambitious like the Slytherin he was supposed to be."

At Daphne and Tracey's raised eyebrows, Harry laughed and explained, "The only reason I was not sorted into Slytherin was because of Malfoy, he was an arrogant prick who always ran to his father for help when I met him. The hat had wanted to sort me into Slytherin but at the time, I was fine with any house, just 'not Slytherin'."

Fate continued. "Harry's attitude and circle of friends should have changed when he became friends with Hermione, but no, Dumbledore had to freaking use loyalty potions on Harry and Hermione keyed to Weasley!"

"On to second year, well, everything was fine until the trip to Diagon Alley, Hermione was to kiss Harry there when they met, but no, the mild love potions keyed to Ronald, had started to work on her. It is not enough to make her fall for Ron but enough to not consider anyone."

"And then Ronald had to pull Harry into his idea of flying the car to Hogwarts but that was the loyalty potion."

"During the duelling cub, Harry reveals his parseltongue and what happens? Everyone shuns him except for Hermione and Ron, who was paid to spy on Harry. Well, Hermione to her credit had a strong will that almost managed to suppress the love potions. Then, the unthinkable happened, she was attacked by the Basilisk. Harry, you weren't supposed to kill the snake, you were supposed to tame it! You were Lord Slytherin or rather Heir of Slytherin for fuck's sake at the time! You should have tricked it into biting the Horcrux and then become its master while it becomes your familiar!"

"After the whole fiasco, Hermione was revived and you didn't even kiss her! What were you thinking! It would have freed her from the love potions!"

"Moving on to third year, Sirius Black escapes from Azkaban, so what! You were supposed to be contacted by the goblins to render the Basilisk, but no, Dumbledore had to put a freaking Mail Ward on you! In other words, he stole the money made from the Basilisk from you. Had you been called to Gringott's, you would have done the Inheritance Test, gotten your parent's will read, and taken up your lordships, freeing you from Dumbles. Well, the rest of the year really wasn't that much to worth a mention so fourth year!"

"Fourth year, what was Dumbledore fucking thinking?! He should have declared the Triwizard Tournament a draw and restarted it! The compulsion charm on it was only a one-time use spell for fuck's sake! Even if he didn't, he should have known that someone was impersonating Moody! You can't go with knowing someone for decades but not knowing the habits of somebody!"

"Fifth year, what the hell?! Umbridge shouldn't have even made it as a professor! The Headmaster's word is final word that cannot be overridden except by the Founders or their heirs. Snape was asked to teach you. However, Occlumency isn't learnt by having someone mind-rape you continuously! No! It is through meditation and building of mental shields! Even if that's the case, the Potters' have been known to be natural Occlumens, meaning the skill comes easily to them. Then comes the Department of Mysteries. What was he thinking! He had a few hours to clear out the Ministry before you arrived at the Ministry. Honestly, if I hadn't known any better, I would have said he had gone senile. But no! He set Sirius up to die! He was afraid because Sirius is the only one who could contest his magical guardian status over Harry and wanted to prevent his little weapon from getting out of his control."

"Sixth year, what was Dumbledore freaking doing again?! He blocks every single mail that was sent to Harry! What Harry needed was friendship and comfort, not the Dursley's! But in the end, it didn't work. Let's proceed to the school year, shall we? Then there was Riddle's childhood, he could have just put it as, 'Riddle grew up in an orphanage as the bully…' and then tells his suspicions! There was no need to even show the memories. What could have been done in one night was dragged over several months! Well, if this doesn't prove that Dumbledore had been constantly manipulating you to be the martyr he wanted, I don't know what else I can tell you."

"Then there was the three musketeers of Weasleys. Anyways, you should probably know Harry and Hermione about the potions from what I had said. What you guys didn't know was that the rest of you, except Tonks were fed with repulsion potions keyed to Harry. Tonks with a love potion to Remus. Remus is blameless, they were just the victims of love potions. Ron wanted Hermione as his sex slave. Ginny wanted Harry for the fame and money. That was the basis of the plot. The rest of the family isn't involved so they weren't aware."

"Now, I am going to send you back in time. Remember, there is no such thing as light or dark magic, only its intentions. When you arrive, you will have to meet up immediately and establish you bonds. Oh and one thing. Multiple Soul Bonds can result in a coven and it might cause other witches to want to join you."

With a snap of her fingers, the eight souls were sent back in time into their younger bodies.

AN: So that was the first chapter, kinda boring but don't worry. The next chapter will get exciting as the changes start to happen.


	4. Notice & Sneak Peek

Hey guys, this is just a sneak preview of the next chapter, though there might be some slight changes. There is a google document online where you can suggest how the story goes to the following link: document/d/14HhCW5IV3ZY4D7-Xc6Yq4uuj0wkrSto5UFZx1GwVGKg/edit?usp=sharing. Just make sure you add on the front part as fanfiction does not allow me to paste the whole link.

I probably not be adding in sexual scenes as they take more time than the normal one unless it is part of the story line so if you want it added in please comment the whole scene and I will add it in with a shout-out to the author. Please leave your username under the scene. Thanks!

There will soon be a poll on whether having other girls join. It will have to be over 75% for it to be accepted as I am trying to write a story that does not have really crazy plots.

And as a further notice, I might continue on stories that other authors have abandoned or put on hiatus like "Beginning To Question". It has a very nice storyline and it is a waste to abandon it.

 **Chapter 2: Reborn**

Harry opened his eyes and looked around him. He was back in the second bedroom at Number 4 Privet Drive. Immediately, he popped out to the Leaky Cauldron as he could feel something pulling him there.

All over the country, the accidental magic reversal squad was apparating around trying to find the sources of accidental magic from the teenagers who had suddenly apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

Upon arriving, Harry saw a brown-haired girl throwing herself at him, wrapping him in a hug and a kiss. Instantaneously, a golden light appeared and surround them. They started to experience each other's memories…

"Harry! Harry! Wake up!"

Harry felt someone was waking him up. He had a splitting headache from the memory avalanche. To think that there would still be others to bond with was not a nice thought. Opening up his eyes, he was entranced by an icy blue pair of eyes. Leaning forward slightly, he pressed his lips to meet Daphne's and was instantly knocked out cold again as another memory input hit him again.

Meanwhile…

In the office of one Albus Dumbledore, the silver trinkets had exploded, scorching the entire office. However, it would not be discovered until 1st of September when the teachers and students had returned to the castle.


	5. Chapter 2: Reborn

AN: Just a note, they arrived in Harry's 3rd year, I wrote the previous chapter wrongly where they arrived in Harry's 2nd year. They probably wouldn't be any lemon scenes until 4th year though there might be lime one.

 **Chapter 2: Reborn**

Harry opened his eyes and looked around him. He was back in the second bedroom at Number 4 Privet Drive. Immediately, he popped out to the private room in the Leaky Cauldron as he could feel something pulling him there.

All over the country, the accidental magic reversal squad was apparating around trying to find the sources of "accidental" magic from the teenagers who had suddenly apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

Upon arriving, Harry saw a brown-haired girl throwing herself at him, wrapping him in a hug and a kiss. Instantaneously, a golden light appeared and surround them. They started to experience each other's memories…

"Harry! Harry! Wake up!"

Harry felt someone was waking him up. He had a splitting headache from the memory avalanche. To think that there would still be others to bond with was not a nice thought. Opening up his eyes, he was entranced by an icy blue pair of eyes. Leaning forward slightly, he pressed his lips to meet Daphne's and was instantly knocked out cold again as another memory input hit him , the process repeated until all 8 of them are bonded to each other which meant that each person passed out 7 times.

Meanwhile…

In the office of one Albus Dumbledore, the silver trinkets had exploded, scorching the entire office. However, it would not be discovered until 1st of September when the teachers and students had returned to the castle.

:-:

After their bonding, Harry, realised that he had 8 sets of memories and made an mental overview. Penelope was clearly like Hermione while Tonks was certainly like the bubbly Astoria and Tracey, but in overall, they were all smart girls and that's when Harry realised he had a fetish for brainy girls. The bonding had helped them in getting to know each other very well.

 _A month later..._

"Harry, when are we going to Gringotts to get your inheritance?" Hermione asked.

Suddenly, the fireplace turned green and the Weasleys came out of the Floo. Harry mouthed a _"later"_ to Hermione.

"Did you really blow up your aunt, Harry?" said Ron

"I didn't mean to," said Harry, while Ron roared with laughter. "I just — lost control."

"It's not funny, Ron," said Hermione sharply.

"Honestly, I'm amazed Harry wasn't expelled."

"So am I," admitted Harry. "Forget expelled, I thought I was going to be arrested."

He looked at Ron. "Your dad doesn't know why Fudge let me off, does he?"

"Probably 'cause it's you, isn't it?" shrugged Ron, still chuckling. "Famous Harry Potter and all that. I'd hate to see what the Ministry would do to me if I blew up an aunt. Mind you, they'd have to dig me up first, because Mum would've killed me. Anyway, you can ask Dad yourself this evening. We're staying at the Leaky Cauldron tonight too! So you can come to King's Cross with us tomorrow!"

"Look at this," said Ron, pulling a long thin box out of a bag and opening it. "Brand-new wand. Fourteen inches, willow, containing one unicorn tail-hair."

"What's all that, Hermione?" Ron asked, pointing at not one but three bulging bags in the chair next to her.

"Well, I'm taking more new subjects than you, aren't I?" said Hermione. "Those are my books for Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination,the Study of Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies — "

"What are you doing Muggle Studies for?" said Ron, rolling his eyes at Harry.

"You're Muggle- born! Your mum and dad are Muggles! You already know all about Muggles!"

"Right. Guess I should send a letter to Professor McGonagall regarding my lessons then? Harry, aren't you sending you letter too?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Do you think I should still take Divination though? I mean, it's kinda rushed with Ancient Runes and Arithmancy that I am planning to take."

Ron looked at the two, gobsmacked, "What the bloody hell mate? What're you taking those two classes for? Hermione, what did you do to him?"

Harry looked at Ron, sighing, "Look, Ron, what I want to do with my life is my own choice. I've spent a lot of time talking with Barman Tom. Did you know that the Potters were the ones to introduce the Wizarding Wireless Network to Magical Britain? Or did you know that the Potters were the one who invented the Stunning and Disarming hexes?"

"Yeah, so all in all, I have to live up to my family name and for the record, Hermione did nothing to me except helping me realise that I have to work harder and achieve better results."

"Now, I need to go visit Gringotts and get some money. I just saw the Firebolt in the shop and I am considering buying one for myself."

With that, Harry walked out of the Leaky Cauldron with Hermione trailing behind him.


	6. Chapter 3: Gringotts

AN: Hey guys, I am trying to push the story so that we can get to the Wizengamot meeting in Chapter 4 and the school year faster, so the next few after chapter 4 might be relatively short. I realised that some people might want to read M-rated scenes, so I am going to start a new story parallel to this one with the lemon stuff there. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 3: Gringotts**

As Harry walked into the great white marble structure of Gringotts, he remembered the last time he had entered (meaning the previous timeline) the place. They had left the place in a hurry on a dragon and left a mess. If it hadn't been for Riddle, there probably would not have a been a need to break into Gringotts.

 _*Flashback*_

" _Make him press his hand to the door!" Griphook urged Harry, who turned his wand again upon Bogrod. The old goblin obeyed, pressing his palm to the wood, and the door of the vault melted away to reveal a cave like opening crammed from floor to ceiling with golden coins and goblets, silver armor, the skins of strange creatures – some with long spines, other with drooping wings – potions in jeweled flasks, and a skull still wearing a crown. "Search, fast!" said Harry as they all hurried inside the vault. He had described Hufflepuff's cup to Ron and Hermione, but if it was the other, unknown Horcrux that resided in this vault, he did not know what it looked like. He barely had time to glance around, however, before there was a muffled clunk from behind them: The door had re-appeared, sealing them inside the vault, and they were plunged into total darkness._

" _No matter, Bogrod will be able to release us!" said Griphook as Ron gave a shout of surprise. "Light your wands, can't you? And hurry, we have little time!"_

" _Lumos!"_

 _Harry shone his lit wand around the vault: Its beam fell upon glittering jewels; he saw the fake sword of Gryffindor lying on a high shelf amongst a jumble of chains. Ronand Hermione had lit their wands too, and were now examining the piles of objects surrounding them._

" _Harry, could this be - ? Aargh!"_

 _Hermione screamed in pain, and Harry turned his wand on her in time to see a jeweled goblet tumbling from her grip. But as it fell, it split, became a shower of goblets,so that a second later, with a great clatter, the floor was covered in identical cups rolling in every direction, the original impossible to discern amongst them._

" _It burned me!" moaned Hermione, sucking her blistered fingers._

" _They have added Germino and Flagrante Curses!" said Griphook._

" _Everything you touch will burn and multiply, but the copies are worthless – and if you continue to handle the treasure, you will eventually be crushed to death by the weight of expanding gold!"_

" _Okay, don't touch anything!" said Harry desperately, but even as he said it, Ron accidentally nudged one of the fallen goblets with his foot, and twenty more exploded into being while Ron hopped on the spot, part of his shoe burned away by contact with the hot metal._

" _Stand still, don't move!" said Hermione, clutching at Ron._

" _Just look around!" said Harry. "Remember, the cup's small and gold, it's got a badger engraved on it, two handles – otherwise see if you can spot Ravenclaw's symbol anywhere, the eagle –"_

 _They directed their wands into every nook and crevice, turning cautiously on the spot. It was impossible not to brush up against anything; Harry sent a great cascade of fake Galleons onto the ground where they joined the goblets, and now there was scarcely room to place their feet, and the glowing gold blazed with heat, so that the vault felt like a furnace. Harry's wand light passed over shields and goblin-made helmets set on shelves rising to the ceiling; higher and higher he raised the beam, until suddenly it found an object that made his heart skip and his hand tremble._

" _It's there, it's up there!"_

 _Ron and Hermione pointed there wands at it too, so that the little golden cup sparkled in a three-way spotlight: the cup that had belonged to Helga Hufflepuff, which had passed into the possession of Hepzibah Smith, from whom it had been stolen by Tom Riddle._

" _And how the hell are we going to get up there without touching anything?" asked Ron._

" _Accio Cup!" cried Hermione, who had evidently forgotten in her desperation what Griphook had told them during their planning sessions._

" _No use, no use!" snarled the goblin._

" _Then what do we do?" said Harry, glaring at the goblin. "If you want the sword,Griphook, then you'll have to help us more than – wait! Can I touch stuff with the sword?Hermione, give it here!"_

 _Hermione fumbled insider her robes, drew out a beaded bag, rummaged for a few seconds, then removed the shining sword. Harry seized it by its rubied hilt and touched the tip of the blade to a silver flagon nearby, which did not multiply._

" _If I can just poke the sword through a handle – but how am I going to get upthere?"_

 _The shelf on which the cup reposed was out of reach for any of them, even Ron,who was tallest. The heat from the enchanted treasure rose in waves, and sweat ran down Harry's face and back as he struggled to think of a way up to the cup; and then he heard the dragon roar on the other side of the vault door, and the sound of clanking growing louder and louder._

 _They were truly trapped now: There was no way out except through the door, and a horde of goblins seemed to be approaching on the other side. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione and saw terror in their faces._

" _Hermione," said Harry, as the clanking grew louder, "I've got to get up there,we've got to get rid of it –"_

 _She raised her wand, pointed it at Harry, and whispered, "Levicorpus."_

 _Hoisted into the air by his ankle, Harry hit a suit of armor and replicas burst out of it like white-hot bodies, filling the cramped space. With screams of pain, Ron, Hermione,and the two goblins were knocked aside into other objects, which also began to buried in a rising tide of red-hot treasure, they struggled and yelled has Harry thrust the sword through the handle of Hufflepuff's cup, hooking it onto the blade._

" _Impervius!" screeched Hermione in an attempt to protect herself, Ron, and the goblins from the burning metal._

 _Then the worst scream yet made Harry look down: Ron and Hermione were waist deep in treasure, struggling to keep Bogrod from slipping beneath the rising tide, but Griphook had sunk out of sight; and nothing but the tips of a few long fingers were left inview._

 _Harry seized Griphook's fingers and pulled. The blistered goblin emerged by degrees, howling._

" _Liberatocorpus!" yelled Harry, and with a crash he and Griphook landed on the surface of the swelling treasure, and the sword flew out of Harry's hand._

" _Get it!" Harry yelled, fighting the pain of the hot metal on his skin, as Griphook clambered onto his shoulders again, determined to avoid the swelling mass of red-hot objects. "Where's the sword? It had the cup on it!"_

 _The clanking on the other side of the door was growing deafening – it was too late–_

" _There!"_

 _It was Griphook who had seen it and Griphook who lunged, and in that instant Harry knew that the goblin had never expected them to keep their word. One hand holding tightly to a fistful of Harry's hair, to make sure he did not fall into the heavingsea of burning gold, Griphook seized the hilt of the sword and swung it high out of Harry's reach. The tiny golden cup, skewered by the handle on the sword's blade was flung into the air. The goblin astride him, Harry dived and caught it, and although he could feel it scalding his flesh he did not relinquish it, even while countless Hufflepuff cups burst from his fist, raining down upon him as the entrance of the vault opened up again and he found himself sliding uncontrollably on an expanding avalanche of fiery gold and silver that bore him, Ron, Hermione into the outer chamber._

 _Hardly aware of the pain from the burns covering his body, and still borne along the swell of replicating treasure, Harry shoved the cup into his pocket and reached up to retrieve the sword, but Griphook was gone. Sliding from Harry's shoulders the moment he could, he had sprinted for cover amongst the surrounding goblins, brandishing the sword and crying, "Thieves! Thieves! Help! Thieves!" He vanished into the midst of the advancing crowd, all of whom were holding daggers and who accepted him without question._

 _Slipping on the hot metal, Harry struggled to his feet and knew that the only way out was through._

" _Stupefy!" he bellowed, and Ron and Hermione joined in: Jets of red light flew into the crowd of goblins, and some toppled over, but others advanced, and Harry saw several wizard guards running around the corner._

 _The tethered dragon let out a roar, and a gush of flame flew over the goblins; The wizards fled, doubled-up, back the way they had come, and inspiration, or madness, cameto Harry. Pointing his wand at the thick cuffs chaining the beast to the floor, he yelled,"Relashio!"_

 _The cuffs broken open with loud bangs._

" _This way!" Harry yelled, and still shooting Stunning Spells at the advancing goblins, he sprinted toward the blind dragon._

" _Harry – Harry – what are you doing?" cried Hermione._

" _Get up, climb up, come on –"_

 _The dragon had not realized that it was free: Harry's foot found the crook of its hind leg and he pulled himself up onto its back. The scales were hard as steel; it did not even seem to feel him. He stretched out an arm; Hermione hoisted herself up; Ron climbed on behind them, and a second later the dragon became aware that it was untethered._

 _With a roar it reared: Harry dug in his knees, clutching as tightly as he could to the jagged scales as the wings opened, knocking the shrieking goblins aside like skittles,and it soared into the air. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, flat on its back, scraped against the ceiling as it dived toward the passage opening, while the pursuing goblins hurled daggers that glanced off its flanks._

" _We'll never get out, it's too big!" Hermione screamed, but the dragon opened its mouth and belched flame again, blasting the tunnel, whose floors and ceiling cracked and crumbled. By sheer force, the dragon clawed and fought its way through. Harry's eyes were shut tight against the heat and dust: Deafened by the crash of rock and the dragon's roars, he could only cling to its back, expecting to be shaken off at any moment; then he heard Hermione yelling, "Defodio!"_

 _She was helping the dragon enlarge the passageway, carving out the ceiling as it struggled upward toward the fresher air, away from the shrieking and clanking goblins:Harry and Ron copied her, blasting the ceiling apart with more gouging spells. They passed the underground lake, and the great crawling, snarling beast seemed to sense freedom and space ahead of it, and behind them the passage was full of the dragon's thrashing, spiked tail, of great lumps of rock, gigantic fractured stalactites, and the clanking of the goblins seemed to be growing more muffled, while ahead, the dragon's fire kept their progress clear –_

 _And then at last, by the combined force of their spells and the dragon's brute strength, they had blasted their way out of the passage into the marble hallway. Goblins and wizards shrieked and ran for cover, and finally the dragon had room to stretch its wings: Turning its horned head toward the cool outside air it could smell beyond the entrance, it took off, and with Harry, Ron, and Hermione still clinging to its back, it forced its way through the metal doors, leaving them buckled and hanging from their hinges, as it staggered into Diagon Alley and launched itself into the sky._

 _*End of Flashback* ~Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows_

Harry grimaced. Even though he had now spent a few weeks in the new timeline, the memories of the past year (AN: Yes! It is the past timeline! If you got any better way to put it then leave your comment on the document shared.) were still fresh in his mind.

"Good morning teller Bloodclaw, I wish to have a look at my accounts today."

The goblin was momentarily startled, stunned that a wizard had spoken respectfully to him. Even if Harry didn't notice, he had changed the course of Wizard-Goblin relations at that point, every single goblin was hanging onto his words, anticipating what he was going say next.

"Of course, Mr Potter, one moment." Bloodclaw shut his counter window and beckoned Harry to follow him. "The rest of your entourage can follow if she wants to."

"If it's not too much trouble, is it possible to take up the Potter Head of House position? That is if it is not a bother for you."

"Nonsense, of course not! As you are the last Potter, you are entitled to take up the Head of House signet ring the moment you had turned eleven."

Harry felt his anger boiling, waiting to burst out of him. His magic is rolling off of him in waves now. Hermione, who had been walking alongside him, marvelling the marble structure, wrapped Harry in a embrace, whispering, "Shush Harry, the old goat can't touch you anymore. There is no need to worry, this is the reason we came back after all."

Practicing Occlumency, Harry schooled his feature and said to the goblin, "I would also like to have an inheritance test done for me and these lovelies with me."

"Easily done, come, you can do your inheritance test while waiting for your account manager." Bloodclaw told them.

While they were walking down the hallway, the goblins they passed all saluted to them and they nodded back. After a few minutes of walking, they finally arrived at the office.

"Come in here. Right, take this knife and slit your palm with it. Then drip your blood onto these parchments.

:-:

 **Harry James Potter:**

Father: James Charles Potter _(Deceased)_

Mother: Lily Rose Potter nee Evans

Date of Birth: July 31st, 1980 AD

 **Abilities:**

-Wandless Magic (Blocked 100%)

-Natural Animagus (Phoenix Wolf) (Blocked 100%)

-Elemental Magic (Blocked 100%)

-Natural Occlumens (Blocked 100%)

-Metamorphagus

 **Inheritance:**

-Heir of Potter (By Father)

-Heir of Black (By Father)

-Heir of Peverell (By Father)

-Heir of Gryffindor (By Father)

-Heir of Ravenclaw (By Mother)

-Heir of Hufflepuff (By Father)

-Heir of Slytherin (By Mother & Rights of Conquest)

 **Family:**

-Lily Rose Potter nee Evans (Mother)

-Hermione Jean Potter nee Granger (Wife)

-Daphne Marie Black nee Greengrass (Wife)

-Susan Amelia Peverell nee Bones (Wife)

-Katie Iris Gryffindor nee Bell (Wife)

-Penelope Sarah Ravenclaw nee Clearwater (Wife)

-Nymphadora Andromeda Hufflepuff nee Tonks (Wife)

-Astoria Sophie Slytherin nee Greengrass (Wife)

Harry's mouth dropped open, "My mother is still alive? But… but how?"

If there was any indication that Bloodclaw was surprised, he gave no indication other than the subtle raise of his eyebrow, "Yes, it would certainly seem so… Hmmm… Very curious… Yes… It would seem that Your mother is neither alive nor dead, she is in an in between place, and the only symptom that resembles that is where the soul is not in the body. It seems that your mother's so is lodged in your scar blocking another from possessing you." Bloodclaw said as he waved his hands performing diagnostic charms (A/N: The goblin version, morons…) over the parchment and Harry.

Harry's vision turned black and he passed out.

A/N: Hey guys, next chapter we get to meet Lily Potter and follow Harry to Potter Manor. Keep in mind that it is 2 weeks from 1st September and there is a Wizengamot meeting in 1 week. Maybe add an emergency one by Dumbledore trying to revoke Harry's lordship...


End file.
